


The Race for the Sun

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Book Verse, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behold the scene. As the Fellowship were climbing Caradhras, the snow struck them. So what did they do in that time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Race for the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon.
> 
> Disclaimer: A guy name Tolkien owned them, not me. I thought you figure out by now.
> 
> Story written and post at 2004.

**Caradhras**

The snowstorms attacked the Fellowship as they made their way up the mountain.

As the light grew stronger it showed a silent shrouded world. Below them, their refuge were white humps and domes and shapeless deeps beneath which the path that they had trodden was altogether lost; but the heights above were hidden in great clouds still heavy with the threat of snow.

Gimli looked up and shook his head. “Caradhras has not forgiven us,” he said. “He has more snow yet to fling at us, if we go on. The sooner we go back and down the better.”

To this all agreed, but their retreat was now difficult. It might well prove impossible. Only a few paces from the ashes of their fire the snow lay many feet deep, higher than the heads of the hobbits; in place it had been scooped and piled by the wind into great drifts against the cliff.

“If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might melt a path for you,” Legolas said. The storm had troubled him little, and he alone of the company remained still light of heart.

“If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us,” answered Gandalf and added, “But I must have something to work on. I cannot burn snow.”

“Well,” Boromir said, “When heads are at a loss bodies must serve, as we say in my country. The strongest of us must seek a way. See! Through all is now snow-clad, our path, as we came up, turned about that shoulder of rock down yonder. It was there that the snow first began to burden us. If we could reach that point, maybe it would prove easier beyond. It is no more than a furlong off, I guess.” 

“Then let us force a path thither, you and I!” Aragorn said.

Aragorn was the tallest of the company, but Boromir, little less in height, was broader and heavier in build. He led the way, and Aragorn followed him. Slowly they moved off, and were soon toiling heavily. In places the snow was breath-high, and often Boromir seemed to be swimming or burrowing with his great arms rather than walking.

Legolas watched them for a while with a smile upon his lips, and then he turned to the others and said, “The strongest must seek a way, say you? But I say: let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leaf, or ever snow – an Elf.”

With that he sprang forth nimbly, and then Frodo noticed as if for the first time, though he had long known it, that the Elf had no boots, but wore only light shoes, as his feet made little imprint in the snow.

“Farewell!” he said to Gandalf. “I go to find the Sun!” Then swift as a runner over firm sand he shot away, and quickly overtaking the toiling men, with a wave of his hand he passed them, and sped into the distance, and vanished round the rocky turn.

The others waited huddled together, watching until Boromir and Aragorn dwindled into black specks in the whiteness. At length they too passed from sight.

‘The Fellowship of the Ring’ – J.R.R. Tolkien  
~

Legolas sped and passed Boromir and Aragorn, who were busy kissing each other in the snow.

Legolas was stunned as he ran passed them, turning his head to look at them before continuing. Then he stopped, and turned back to look at them properly. He watched as they moved their hands over each other and began removing each other’s weapons. The cold did not seem to stop them.

They continued to kiss each other, the warmth of each other blocking out the cold.

Legolas’s eyes watched curiously as they kissed and stripped each other, the clothes lying on the snow.

Boromir laid Aragorn gently onto the clothes, then began to kiss and gently bite the man’s nipples while his hands moved over his cock.

Legolas saw the change on Aragorn’s face as the other human moved his hand closer to Aragorn’s entrance. One finger disappeared and Aragorn began to moan.

Legolas could not resist, and came even closer, wanting to see more. 

Out of the corner of his eye Aragorn saw someone approaching, and sat up, but could not see who it was through the snow. Boromir yelping as his finger was caught. 

“Who is there?” Aragorn asked. But there was no answer, only the whistle of the wind. Then there was a small cough, and Aragorn saw Legolas as he came closer to the two men, a smile on his face.

“Was it your plan? To take Boromir?” Legolas asked, his voice trembling, but not because the cold.

“Legolas?” Aragorn called.

Legolas turn his face away from his friend. The smile still was on his face, as a plan formed in his mind.

“What are you doing here?” Boromir asked.

“The same thing YOU are supposed to be doing,” Legolas said, turning back to face Boromir.

“What – to find the sun? Can’t you see that we are stuck?” Boromir said.

“So you took it as an advantage to make love here in the snow?” Legolas asked. He was starting to look a little angry as he came closer to the human.

Aragorn raised his hand to try and placate them; he did not want a fight, not here, and not like this. He stared at Legolas, examining his face, raising an eyebrow at the look on the elf’s face. Aragorn could not resist. He leaned in and gave Legolas a deep kiss, leaving him speechless, while in his mind he thought, ‘It worked.’

“How could you?” Boromir asked Aragorn, and grabbed his arm.

“What? Kiss him? Aragorn asked softly.

“Yes,” Boromir answered, looking at Legolas who seemed to enjoy the kiss, from what he seen. He could feel both the jealousy and desire battling with each other, and he loved the feeling. He had felt it before.

“You want to kiss him too?” Aragorn asked, and saw the hesitant look in his lover’s eyes. “Come on, kiss him, or do you want me to do it,” Aragorn teased him.

Boromir came closer to Legolas and placed his hands on Legolas’ chest. He began to kiss the elf, at the same time opening Legolas’ tunic and pulling it off his body.

“Here, lay him down on our clothes,” Aragorn suggested.

Aragorn enjoyed watching Boromir’s hands as they moved back and forth over Legolas’ butt.

Their cocks rubbing together made them both moan and the kiss became deeper, more passionate. Aragorn could not wait to take him, or to feel Legolas’ skin on his. 

Boromir did not want to break the kiss, but he did as his lover asked him to, laying the elf on top of the discarded clothes.

Boromir and Aragorn stood there, observing the naked elf in front of them. His skin was almost the same color as of the snow, his blue eyes and golden hair the only contrast. His cock was erect, begging to be tasted.

“Did you bring the oil?” Boromir asked.

“It is next to your weapon,” Aragorn said and started to stroke Legolas’ cock.

He watched as Boromir went to get the oil to prepare Legolas, still slowly stroking the elf’s cock, making the elf shiver slightly. He took Legolas’ cock in his mouth, and the elf moaned.

Boromir was enjoying the sight of his love and the elf. It made his cock even harder. He made his way back to them and opened up the bottle of oil, pouring some on his fingers and cock before putting it aside and kneeling before the elf. Aragorn stopped what he was doing as Boromir raised the elf’s legs, exposing the Legolas to his gaze. The ranger watched his love slip one finger in and moving it slowly, and Legolas’ head began to move slightly from side to side, as a small scream left his mouth, his eyes wide open. 

Aragorn moved around so his cock was near Legolas’ mouth. As he took the elf’s cock in his mouth again, Legolas began to lick his cock, making him moan. In the meantime, Boromir added another finger, stretching the elf, while Legolas raised his hands and spread Aragorn’s cheeks and starting licking the puckered entrance. But he wanted more.

“I want you inside me, now, please…” he begged of Boromir.

“Well… what do I hear, an elf begging?” Boromir asked, smiling as he heard the elf’s cries.

Taking his mouth from Legolas’ cock, Aragorn said, “Do as he asks, ‘Mir.” 

Boromir obeyed, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his cock. As he slid into Legolas, he thought: ‘Did he call me ‘Mir’?’

“Mir?” Boromir asked.

“Do you not like to be called that?” Aragorn asked. 

“I like it, it is just so strange to hear it, that’s all,” Boromir said, trying not to make his love angry.

“Stop the talking, and just take me,” Legolas said, wanting to feel the pleasure of having Boromir inside him, Aragorn’s tongue licking and sucking his cock; he just wanted to feel…

“I can not argue with you,” Boromir said while he leaned forward and tried to catch Aragorn’ mouth to kiss him.

“Well, you can not,” Legolas said to him, and continued to lick Aragorn’s hole.

“Ohh… Legolas, you make it feel so good, where have you been all of these years?” Aragorn asked, unaware of the look on Boromir’s face.

‘Jealous? Who is jealous now?’ Legolas thought as he saw Boromir and began to smile.

Boromir felt he needed to be alone with Aragorn, and thought ‘How dare he think about that? I thought he loved me.’

Aragorn looked up and saw Boromir’s face. “Boromir, my love, that was a joke,” he said, leaning forward and catching Boromir’s lips in a kiss.

“I will fuck you for that,” Boromir said.

“And I will wait for that, my love,” Aragorn said smiling.

Boromir could feel his orgasm approaching and pulled out of Legolas at the last moment, spilling his seed onto Aragorn’s mouth and over Legolas’s smooth body.

Aragorn took Legolas’ cock back in his mouth. The elf reached his climax, and he spilled down Aragorn’s throat, the ranger swallowing every last drop, before he too reached his orgasm, his seed dripping down from his stomach on Legolas’ chest. He watched as Boromir lifted Aragorn’s head and kissed him, before licking his seed off Aragorn’s face. Legolas moved himself away from the two men and cleaned himself, before dressing and leaving them alone.

“Where did he go?” Boromir asked when he realized the elf was gone.

“It does not matter now; we need to hurry and see if the road is open,” Aragorn said. He stood up, but Boromir stayed on his knees, and began to lick to clean Aragorn’s body of his seed, before standing up and kissing him with passion as he felt desire re-awakening.

Aragorn stopped him. “We have to go, my love,”

Boromir cleaned himself and the two men began to get dressed. They helped each other with their weapons, before they started to walk again. As they made their way back to the rest of the Fellowship, Legolas passed them, taking the lead.

~

The time dragged on. The clouds lowered, and now a few flakes of snow came curling down again.

An hour, maybe, went by, though it seemed far longer, and then at last they saw Legolas back. At the same time Boromir and Aragorn reappeared round the bend far behind him and came labouring up the slope.

“Well,” Legolas cried as he ran up, “I have not brought the sun. She is walking in the blue fields of the south, and a little wreath of snow on this Redhorn hillock troubles her not at all. But I brought back a gleam of good hope for those who are doomed to go on feet. There is the greatest wind-drift of all just beyond the turn, and there our strong men were almost buried. They despaired, until I returned and told them that the drift was little wider than a wall. And on the other side the snow suddenly grows less, while further down it is no more than a white coverlet to cool a hobbit’s toes.”

‘The Fellowship of the Ring’ – J.R.R. Tolkien

**The End**


End file.
